A Josephson device including two superconductors is known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 63-263781).
This Josephson device has a configuration in which two ceramic superconductors are joined to each other with a cleavage plane therebetween. A pressure is applied to the cleavage plane such that the two ceramic superconductors are not separated from each other.